The Zero Plan
by BeanCorn
Summary: The Third Stage has concluded, and Minato has become tired from all the fighting and bloodshed. All he wants is some peace and quiet. Louise de la Valliere wants to be a successful mage and noble. Needless to say, both worlds collide and mayhem ensues. Rated T for some language and suggestive themes. Subject to change at any time.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my most recent story, featuring all the Original characters of the Familiar of Zero series and the harem from Sekirei! It is going to be similar to my first story, but won't be such a serious story with violence and anger. It will be a story about family and romance. I can't, and won't promise some form of Lemon in the story just yet, but there will be some Lime at some point. As with my previous tale, Season 1 will be made as a litmus test of the community's response to the story.**

**I've done research, and I have found another Sekirei crossover on this site that inspired me to write this story called "Minato and Tsukune Cross Paths Forever" by KenjiakaTsukune which had all the Sekirei plus Minato, AND all the characters from Rosario and a Vampire in one universe. Please check out his story and give the writer some love! That being said, I've done a little research for FOZ in the light novels with mixed results. I will be using the anime as my basis for my storyline, with character side stories brought in from said novels.**

**Finally, Sekirei will use a combination of the manga and Anime as a basis for the character development and status within the story. Unlike FOZ I actually do read the Sekirei manga, and hope to be somewhat faithful to all of those who enjoy both stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! So, please don't sic your lawyers on me, 'Kay?**

**That being said, I present Chapter 1 of the Zero Plan. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Tokyo-Maison Izumo Inn**

Minato Sahashi found himself wandering the halls of Maison Izumo once again, in a vain attempt to get away from his girls for just one minute of the day. Minato was to put it bluntly, a failure. He had no self confidence, no mojo, had no sense of direction or control, and to put the final nail in his coffin, he can't get into college.

The young man of 19 years old had managed to fail the college entrance exam twice in a row. The failures as of late had strained the relationship between Minato and his mother Takashi. Takashi, a brilliant scientific mind at pharmaceutical company MBI led a special research division that worked on the so called Sekirei Plan.

It was a plan that placed 108 Sekirei into the Capital to let them fight each other and find their Ashikabi, or destined one/partner. The plan had been in effect for months now, and Minato had been thrown into the middle of the plan just after failing the entrance exam for a second time.

In that time, Minato had been assaulted, threatened with death (in a number of creative, gruesome ways), and had somehow come out of it with nothing but a little head trauma and even more pressure. In many ways, the plan had slowed down as of late, the vast majority of Sekirei and Ashikabi were now out of play, leaving 4 major factions controlling Sekirei in the capital.

Nishi Sanada was known as the Ashikabi of the West, controlling that respective side of the city. He was a rather gruff, arrogant man, who rode around with his three Sekirei on his motorcycle. While a wild and kindred spirit, Sanada was calm and collected; able to keep his cool in just about any situation he and his girls may encounter. He cares for the girls that serve under him, much like a family. Sanada and Minato had both worked together in the third stage, working to secure the Jinki from opposing forces from the East and South.

Higa Izumi was the Ashikabi of the East; a manipulative and shrewd businessman the young Ashikabi once controlled 11 of his own Sekirei and by proxy, many others into working for him. His numbers were ravaged by Minato throughout the Second and third stages, leaving his own personal cadre of Sekirei at 3 and a slim minority of his proxies active. He was a powerful man, holding significant sway both in the Capital and internationally. The man had once even captured Minato's sister Yukari in an attempt to marry her for his own personal gain (a plan which ended in resounding failure and a burnt out office).

Hayato Mikogami was an influential Ashikabi holding the title of the Ashikabi of the South. The young 15 year old was someone who enjoyed playing the Sekirei Plan as the game it was intended to be, and despises rule breakers. While Higa was a successful young businessman, Mikogami was only an heir to a large fortune, and didn't possess the same drive as his Eastern counterpart. In addition to his poor manners and little use for kind words. He currently held the most Sekirei out of any of the Ashikabi with 8. While Mikogami is an active foe of Minato's, the former does not hold the same level of danger that Higa gave off.

Minato was the Ashikabi of the North with 6 Sekirei of his own. Those six were arguably some of the most powerful as well, with the skill sets to match. He had Number 2, Matsu a combat veteran from the First Disciplinary Squad and expert with electronics and computers with a real penchant for the perverse. Number 3, Kazehana was also a veteran like Matsu; she had a lust for alcohol (specifically sake) and controlled the wind to wreak massive havoc on her opponents. Number 6 was Homura, a powerful fire based Sekirei whose unique characteristic was that he could actively change his gender based on what Minato desires or wishes.

Number 9 was Tsukiumi, a water based Sekirei who had a talent of speaking using Shakespeare as her vocabulary, thou, thy, and thee were all common place in her speech. She also has an extremely strong emotional connection to Minato, and actively considers him her husband. Number 108 was Kusano, a young girl-like Sekirei who considered Minato a brother figure and looked up to him. Her powers however were never properly tuned; so in times of emotional distress she will lose control and send plants everywhere around here from the little sapling she always carried.

Finally number 88, Musubi, was Minato's first Sekirei and also the most mysterious. During a trip to the hospital after winging Kazehana, Minato learned of Musubi's connection with the Sekirei of Fate, number 8 Yume. No one truly knows what this connection might be but Musubi; she however plays dumb (some would say a little TOO well) and is renowned for making a mess out of the simplest things.

All the Sekirei fight over Minato due to the feelings they have for one another. Sekirei were creatures in tuned with the force of love, specifically the emotion. The stronger the love, the more powerful a Sekirei can theoretically become. Numbers play a role in the ranking of a Sekirei's power, 1 being the most, and 108 being the least respectively. This is merely a scale however, and it's not uncommon for higher number Sekirei to beat lower ones in one on one fights.

At Maison Izumo however fighting was not permitted, along with dozens of other activities one would do in the privacy of their own home. Miya, the landlady had set stringent rules in place for the tenants, and was not afraid to use force to enforce said rules. More often than not however, Minato is in the wrong place at the wrong time; usually caught in a compromising position with one or more of his Sekirei.

Needless to say, it was happening again, for close to the 5th time that day. The girls were fighting over him in nearly every context, whether it be who feeds Minato (who asks to do so himself) to sitting next to him during various meals.

Minato was tired of it all, and just wanted a little change. It's not that it wasn't unexciting, but rather just exhausting to go through the same thing day in day out. He heard yelling and dishes being smashed from the dining room, '_Time for another tumultuous supper,_' Minato mused quietly.

* * *

**Halkeginia**

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere awoke to birds chirping to the morning sunrise. It was another day at the Tristain Academy of Magic, where young mages come to learn the arcane arts and to display the offspring of the noble families of Tristain. Tristain was a magical country in a magical world called Halkeginia, where the myths [and horror stories] of old come to life.

Louise was a firecracker among the students; she didn't take guff from anyone, she was from the proud Valliere family, a lineage that was descended from Royalty itself. Of course Louise's firecracker attitude didn't help her social skills at the Academy. Even though she was from such a powerful noble house, she was ridiculed because she lacked one key qualification to be a noble, specifically magic.

Louise could never find her elemental specialty, no matter how hard she tried. Fire, earth, water, wind, it all exploded whenever she attempted to cast any sort of spell; said talent [or lack thereof] earned her the title of Zero across campus, much to her displeasure. It was another day of dealing with taunts, bullies, and magical explosions. Joyous.

Louise had gotten dressed into her school uniform, a white blouse, black shoes, long dark stockings, short skirt, and a dark black mantle that went around her shoulders, and was secured with a golden button with a Pentagram drawn upon it. The symbol of the Magic Academy.

Louise brushed her strawberry blonde hair with her brush that had been a gift from her elder sister Cattleya for her 16th birthday. She cherished it as if it were priceless, and placed it in a special case after finishing. She muttered a brief prayer to the Founder Brimir before walking out the door to begin classes. She had managed to walk 6 feet before Kirche Von Zerbst began to antagonize her, "So, if it isn't the mighty Zero? Wonder what sort of magical creature you'll manage to summon? My bet is on nothing Valliere."

"Piss off Kirche, as if a Zerbst could comprehend a Valliere," Louise muttered with a clear scowl on her face. Kirche was simply joyful; she had gotten the response she was looking for, and simply continued poking and prodding at Louise. She continued until Tabitha poked her hard in the side with her staff to get her to focus on breakfast, but most specifically the prayer given beforehand.

Louise and Kirche continued to look at one another as they began their prayer to the Founder Brimir, and to the Queen (who by Brimir was sanctioned to lead). They soon began to eat, and discussions of what sort of familiar they would summon began. Talk was built on the hopes of dragons and gryphons, but some just wanted to be successful in their summoning, and didn't care for any type of creature in particular. Louise herself wanted a Manticore, like her mother; the question remained, what would young Louise summon?

* * *

**Maison Izumo**

It was another supper at Maison Izumo, which meant food fights, and controlled chaos across the dining room. Miya, the landlady; was Sekirei Number 1, and used her power to regulate all matters of life within Maison Izumo. Instead of having the girls fight for the right to sit next to Minato and potentially demolishing the building.

They would participate in daily grocery races, the winner would get to sit next to Minato at dinner that night. Those that defied her were lucky to be given the 'Evil Eye' as it had been dubbed by previous tenants; not even Sekirei were immune to its effects, and all were easily disturbed by it.

Minato just closed his eyes and tuned out all the sheer madness that went on around him, only responding to requests to hand food from one part of the table to the other. He was just too tired to deal with it tonight, "Excuse me everyone." He walked off to his room, leaving a stunned dining hall behind him.

Matsu, who had recently begun eating with the rest of the tenants, just looked around nervously, "What just happened?"

Several "Thank you's" emerged from the table as the population eating dropped to nil nearly instantly, leaving a stunned Miya hoping Minato would be alright.

* * *

**Magic Academy**

"If I dare to say, you have summoned a rather magnificent familiar Miss Zerbst."

Kirche pulled her hair out and back in dramatic fashion, "It fits my code name perfectly, Kirche the Ardent. Fueled by the heat and power of fire and passion." Kirche looked towards Louise as she finished the last sentence, earning a harsh scowl in return.

Louise couldn't help but grumble at Kirche's latest attempt to antagonize her, '_She does realize that I can paste her across the walls, right?' _Louise was unhappy at just how successful Kirche had been, summoning a salamander of all things.

Professor Colbert was an interesting man, an inventor, a stubborn scholar and teacher, and balding. He was ready to be over with this year's familiar summoning rituals however; they were always taxing on him mentally, even though he used to be under far worse stress and pain in his past. "Has everyone finished their summoning for today?"

Kirche spoke up, "Everyone but Louise Mr. Colbert!" Everyone began to giggle and snicker, as an always proud Louise walked towards the summoning circle and stood in front of it, unmoving.

'_Zero.'_

"Begin the ritual Miss Valliere."

* * *

Minato was lying in bed, uninterested in dealing with his crazy life for the rest of the night. He was aware he was being watched by his Sekirei, who were all watching him through a crack in the door. They were stacked like firewood across the small opening, all of them had an eye peeping inside. The girls were laid out highest number on the top, which left Kusano atop the pile, perilously attempting to maintain her balance.

Their concentration was lost when a booming voice was heard, like a shockwave of thunder from the heavens itself, '_**My Servant that exists somewhere in the Universe!'**_

*CRASH* "Watch it Musubi!"

Kazehana took a pose, "In any case, what was that voice we just heard?"

While the Sekirei were all consumed on discovering what had just happened, Minato had reverted to his more insecure, and easily spooked younger self. The girls ran to him, even Homura had ran upstairs, hearing the voice for himself, "What was that guys?"

"Beats me, what do you think big brother?" Kusano turned her head to the side and looked at a slightly pale Minato who was starting to walk towards them.

'_**My Divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call'**_

Minato rapidly increased his own speed and was immediately surrounded by his Sekirei, with him in the center.

"What in the hell is going on up here?" The group turned to Miya, who had come up to check on Minato's sudden disappearance.

As they began to speak, a third verse was heard, '_**I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance! APPEAR!'**_

A powerful green lined portal emerged directly in front of the group, and immediately began to suck Minato into it. The girls immediately tackled him and held onto him, hoping to act as an anchor, but no matter how much force was applied, he was steadily pulled in.

Matsu called out, almost yelling, "We're not going to be able to stop it, everyone hold onto Minato! If he's going somewhere we'll be joining him!" The rest of the girls had no interest in arguing about trivial matters, they all held on to one another, and their Ashikabi. In an instant, all seven of them were sucked into the portal, which promptly closed behind them. Miya actually dropped the rolling pin she had brought with her to the floor.

"I suppose I'll need to make a few phone calls, won't I?"

* * *

**A/N: There's your teaser for an upcoming series I will be putting out in the future, I can't give an accurate date when, but this will become a full series in time, providing the support for it to continue is in place.**

**I invite all my readers to head to my profile page and cast their ballot on who they think should become Tiffania's familiar in Season 3 (or maybe even Season 2). Time will tell. =) See ya around**

**Of course, Season 2 of Hail to the Zero Queen will take first priority, followed by Zero and a Vampire.**

**Review time!**

**Celestia's Paladin: There aren't nearly enough summons that bring multiple people, why not having a little fun while equaling the ratio a bit? AND DONT WORRY! Sarah will return soon enough =)**

**ChrisM2012: I appreciate the interest, I have been doing some information gathering about how people at large view my works, and I feel that working on canon will be the next big step. This is the first story where I will be focusing entirely (or as much as I can) on IC characterization only.**

**Mega1987: I'm giggling on how I want the duel to go down, let alone Kirche feeling for the first time a sense of inadequacy. This series has received a lot more attention then I thought it would, so really the next chapter will come when the time is right.**

**Reishin Amara: Going to be a bloody riot, just have to make it fit together and we'll have a successful crossover!**

**Ebo372: I didn't quite understand your review, but I got the gist of what you're saying. My only issue with just Minato is that I would have to far more aggressively answer what was happening back on Earth, even more so then what HttZQ and ZaV were like. Seeing six Sekirei go batsh*t crazy is something I don't think I could write about for extreme durations.**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: To say support is strong for this is an understatement. Seriously, one 2500 word chapter and I have people clamoring for more.**

**Well. . .**

**They shall have more!**

**Reviews first though!**

**Guest: I will definitely continue with it at some point actively, at what time that will be is anyone's guess.**

**Ingmina: An interesting start, with a different twist on the plot. I've heard it said that I stick to the plot too much, so I'm shifting it somewhat. It's a bit of a stretch for me, but hey, why not give it a try?**

**Silentstrixe: I appreciate that!**

* * *

**Magic Academy**

**That Same Time**

A heavy shockwave and cloud of debris settled over the courtyard, and everyone within began to cough and hack, the dust more present then the air itself.

"Flower Whirlwind!"

Everyone turned towards the epicenter and saw a tornado emerge from the summoning circle. In an instant the tornado had passed, and the entire courtyard had been scoured clean of the previous explosions' resulting mess.

Louise paled, _'I just summoned a noble didn't I?'_

Everyone present immediately stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of them, before all began laughing hysterically, "You actually managed to summon a gaggle of commoners," Kirche began to snicker out loud.

The class started to laugh again, "SILENCE! I will not have anyone mock the Sacred Summoning Ritual, a ritual that was given to us by the Founder in an uncompromisingly holy manner!"

Silence became dramatically apparent, and the Ashikabi and his Sekirei became uneasy. "I've got a bad feeling about this place guys," Minato was drooling anxiety from every pore, "They are dressed really weird, like a bunch of people either cosplaying or . . . in a cult!"

A sudden vision of Minaka filled their mind, laughing maniacally, causing the party to pale slightly.

The harem immediately surrounded Minato, with him in the center as a young, apparently unhappy young girl began to approach them; speaking in a tongue they couldn't understand.

Homura whispered, "Matsu, what is she saying?"

Matsu shook her head, "I'm not sure what I'm hearing exactly, it's some archaic form of French and Latin. Both those language variants alone raise a huge red flag. I don't think we're in Japan anymore," she looked up, "Yep, definitely not in Japan anymore."

The rest of the party looked up and Homura gasped, "Yeah, we're not on Earth anymore, its official. What _can_ you translate?"

Matsu wracked her brain, she was fantastic with computer languages and code, but had only basic training in foreign languages. "Give me a moment," Matsu walked towards the little girl, "Can you say something to me?" Matsu began making gestures to get her to speak up, before receiving a rough response in an even rougher tone of voice.

"All I got out of that was common, and dog."

Tsukiumi became enraged, "Thee Sekirei and Thy Ashikabi are NOT COMMON YOU TROLLOP!"

Minato facepalmed, '_Well, shit.'_

Musubi was completely oblivious to the situation unfolding around her, and simply smiled at the professor.

"Hey there! My name is Musubi; I'm a Fist Type, what's yours?"

Colbert seemed stunned when the mysterious and rather buxom woman simply appeared in front of him, giving no sense of malice. He began to incant a spell of translation and cast it on the strange girl that had literally materialized next to him.

"Can you understand me Miss?"

Musubi smiled a big warm grin, "You bet! I'm Musubi, a fist type! What's yours?"

"Musubi! What is going on?"

"It's fine guys! This guy isn't trying to hurt us at all!"

Colbert cleared his throat, "That is correct Misses and Sir, I am Professor Jean Colbert, and you have been summoned to Tristain Magic Academy to serve as familiars for the duration of the summoner's life."

After Musubi more or less translated what Colbert had said the girls immediately erupted into chaos, angry shouts and gestures seemed to be the main way of expressing discontent amongst one another.

"They are a little upset sir! Can you do that speaky thing to them too?" Colbert nodded, and immediately all around heard a horrible yelling match beginning between the Sekirei on what to do about their current situation.

Homura, normally the calm but fierce type actually had a vein popping out of his head, "So good sir, you are telling us we are familiars to someone without giving our expressed approval?"

"Correct Miss, you are the familiars to this young student here, Miss Valliere, you should introduce yourself."

"Begging the professor's pardon, but I'm a _man_. It may not appear that way, but please address my gender _properly_," Homura simply drooled venom, causing the normally stoic professor to flinch.

Louise made a dramatic coughing sound, "I am Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere, the third daughter of the Duke and Duchess of La Valliere! And I am your new master!"

The entire group screamed in agony and a fair dose of confusion, "WHAT?!"

Kazehana erupted into a rather scathing riposte towards the pinkette, "How about this twat, NO."

Louise didn't know what 'twat' meant but she immediately began walking towards the boy, "I take it you are that Ashh-ahh-cobbi?" The look on his face betrayed him as she jumped onto him, wand in the air, "By the Pentagon of the Five Powers, I make you my familiar!" She grabbed his head and kissed him only momentarily before being pulled off by Kusano's plant tentacles.

"Strangers don't touch my Big Brother! Hands off!"

Louise couldn't help but smile, "Don't you get it little brat? I'm a NOBLE; commoners such as you can't do anything-."

At that one moment Minato dropped to the ground and began to scream out in pain, drawing the attention of the Sekirei, who immediately felt his physical pain and were enraged by it. Their own powers activated, displaying to the mages that these familiars were not mere commoners.

Tsukiumi nearly teleported to Louise, who was still being held in midair and grabbed her by the throat, "Pray for thy own life little girl, because if thy Ashikabi dies, I'll send thee home in a series of neat, little, BOXES!"

Suddenly the sound of Minato's cries ended, drawing the attention of all, Matsu poked her head up, "He'll be okay Tsukiumi, he's just unconscious at the moment."

She continued holding the little mage by the neck, hey eyes popping out of her skull, "You can drop her now." Tsukiumi nodded and both she and Kusano dropped the little runt on the ground with little fanfare or care.

Professor Colbert began, "Perhaps you should take him to the infirmary-."

"I think not, we will go to the forest and gather our thoughts for now, we will return later if we are serious about letting this travesty continue henceforth."

With that, the girls picked up Minato, jumped straight into the air, and entered the forest; leaving a stunned class behind, along with a crushed Louise.

* * *

**Forest-Evening**

Kazehana set Minato down on a piece of soft ground in a clearing they found several miles from the Academy proper. The normally stoic and calm Sekirei was closer to panic then she had ever been in recent memory.

"What do we do now Matsu? We're stuck in an unknown land, in all likelihood somewhere off-world. Is anyone going to come for us?"

Matsu pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down next to Minato, the rest of the group gathering around their Ashikabi, "I honestly don't know much, we left before I could find out enough about this place. One thing is for sure though, there are no electronics of any kind in this place. The two moons over out heads simply prove just how far we've been taken. We have to assume no one will find us from Earth."

Homura's eyes closed somberly, "So no one is coming for us then. We can't just live our lives like we used to, we have to adapt to this new world. Once Minato wakes up, we'll have to make a decision on our next move." She turns back towards Matsu, "Do you have any idea what these markings are on the back of his left hand?"

Matsu shook her head, "It's definitely an old, rune based language, there are a few similarities to old Norse writings, but the similarity ends there. The language that girl spoke was just as unusual, that form of French and Latin hasn't been widely spoken on earth in centuries, Miya might be able to tell us more, given her position in the Plan but. . ."

"We're all here, and she's back on Earth, most likely scrambling for the first time in a long time." Kazehana finished.

"Right, so we have to make a decision, do we stay on the run and find a life for ourselves here, with little chance of success or do we head back and find our new lives as these so-called 'familiars.'"

We go back." The group was shocked to see Minato open his eyes and rub his hand, tears began to form on all of their faces as they glomped onto him.

"MINATO!"

He smiled, "It's good to see you are all here with me."

Tsukiumi didn't waste any time, "Why would thee want to return to the little trollop's service Minato? Am I not thee's trusted wife? What does thee offer that I cannot?"

Minato smiled and took a moment before answering, "We are on our own, in a world that is not Earth. We know nothing but the forest around us, living obliviously is not living at all."

The Sekirei were impressed by Minato's little speech, it seems a certain degree of strength has come to their typically spineless Ashikabi.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head back to the Academy that we appeared at, I'm sure one little pinkette has had enough torment for one day."

* * *

"STUPID STUPID FAMILIARS!"

_'And clearly I was wrong.'_

Louise picked up a horsewhip and was about to strike Minato with it when Louise suddenly realized said whip had been turned into ash by Homura, who gave Louise a dark grin, "Test me, please."

Louise put up her hands in surrender and slowly backed away. She had a familiar contract with the Ashakabi, not the individual Sekirei, which meant they could smack her around as much as they felt like it.

Kazehana crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, "I could've told you this would happen."

A general 'mmhm' was heard through the group as Louise continued to fume before sighing and beginning to remove her clothes, earning the attention of Minato who shied away, "Really Louise? I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Be quiet! You are but a lowly familiar, less than a man, just a servant, and servants help nobles dress themselves!"

Matsu giggled, "She's got nothing on us!"

Kazehana grinned, "Washboard."

Louise's eyes bulged out of her skull, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Minato rolled his eyes, "And we're walking . . ."

"Wait, familiar!"

*SLAM*

Louise seemed stunned, "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short chapter to keep the story alive; I am currently having a bit of writer's block on some of my other stories. Unfortunately I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will come out. Sadly, I've put Archon of Zero on hiatus due to current events in the world (terrorist activity, religious extremism, etc.**


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Episode three has arrived! And I'm tired. Going to answer some reviews before I fall asleep again.**

**Snore…**

**Reishin Amara: The Bitch came back…**

**LostMagic564: Minato assumes they will all have to be familiars in some capacity, whether or not this happens remains to be seen. Louise is a classic example of a psychotic form of narcissism, there isn't much hope for her, even in canon plotlines with Saito. How bad she gets it will remain to be seen as well.**

**Argorok/Talesfanjmf: Thanks =)**

**Hardcorefan/Unknown Being: I'm going to updating this whenever I can for now, but that won't be very often sadly. That being said I am going to put those updates out there for you all. I know how you love your chapters =P**

**Ren Tsugami: More shall come as time permits. I just found work and I'll be able to focus on this before I start the job in June.**

**Well, time to get this train wreck started . . . when I wake up in the morning. See you all then!**

* * *

**Dorms**

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; the little witch was just as irritating as could be, even if they had returned. "The girl owes us a lot, yet she continues to act like a complete ass towards everyone." The Sekirei nodded, "No one treats my girls badly, not any more. It's time we make a life for ourselves here in this world, and make her life as difficult as possible."

The first sentence of Minato's second statement got a blush out of all of them on cue, earning a small smile from the veteran Ashikabi. He motioned for them to follow, and they took up positions right behind him as they began to talk about where they would stay the night.

Kusano was skipping down the hallway, "We should spend tonight outside big brother!"

Matsu crossed her arms, "It's too cold out tonight Ku-Chan, we could just sleep here in the lobby."

"Thou were a smaller building for the service staff, perhaps we could retire there," Tsukiumi proposed, earning nods of approval from Kazehana and Homura.

A light bulb appeared over Musubi's head, "Why don't we go back-."

"NO!"

Musubi frowned, with small tears growing on the outer edges of her vision, "But why?"

Minato came up to Musubi and embraced her, "That little girl is cruel, and harsh. She even tried to whip us for leaving her here earlier today. Do you want to get whipped by a little girl Musubi? It'd be like giving up a chance to fight-."

Musubi drew her fist towards her chest, "I'll never give up a chance to fight!"

Minato cocked his head to the side, "Didn't think so. Anyhow, let's head on downstairs, we'll see if we can find ourselves a bed for the night."

As the group shuffled down the narrow stairs they slowed when a set of two young voices emerged.

"You would really try one of my Soufflés Lord Guiche?"

"Why of course Miss Katie, I would gladly sample your fine cuisines."

Matsu couldn't help but snicker, "Either he is so full of himself he appears confident, or she's so stupid that she is actually falling for it."

The rest of the group laughed quietly as they continued to make their way down the steps.

"I have to ask Lord Guiche, is there anything between you and Miss Montmorency?"

"Of course not my dear Katie, you are the only rose I bloom for."

Kazehana took that moment to burst out laughing, causing the rest of the group (except Kusano, who remained completely lost to the situation they were witnessing) to chortle hopelessly, earning the attention of both lesser nobles.

"What is so funny commoner?"

The remarkable change in attitude from laughter to irritated silence proved only to make both nobles sweat drop humorously, Katie was most afraid though.

"What is with those . . . those . . . tits!?"

The Sekirei all went onto their tip toes and dropped back down, bouncing their bountiful bosoms in unison, earning a look of horror and jealousy from Katie; and a gawk from Guiche along with a notable bulge down the left side of his trousers, along with a growing spot of moisture.

Matsu put her hand of her mouth and began to breathe in a deep, Darth Vader voice, "Your body betrays you Padawan."

The rest of the group looked towards Matsu with confusion until she pointed at Guiche's crotch, and all sets of eyes in the room were drawn by dotted line to the clearly aroused genitalia. Katie blushed immediately and brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Lord Guiche . . ."

Guiche seemed confused as he looked down, paused for a moment before turning beet red and running off towards his room, screaming as he went.

The rest of the group turned back to a still crimson colored Katie, who slowly, shamefully walked back into her room, and the Sekirei could hear her sobbing gently.

Matsu grinned, "Another virgin ruined."

"You mean virgins Matsu?" Kazehana quipped candidly.

Kusano cocked her head to the side, "Big brother, what's a virgin?"

Homura immediately began coughing as the rest of the Sekirei clearly became uncomfortable with where this series of events was taking them. Minato frowned as Matsu turned to her Ashikabi, "We'll need to have that talk eventually Minato."

He noticeably facepalmed, "Don't remind me. Let's head down to the servant quarters and get some rest." Several nods acknowledged him as they made their way down to ground floor to find a buxom redhead with another young man.

Kazehana glanced over to the couple, "Nothing we need to worry about, I'm more woman then she'll ever be."

As they continued to walk out into the night Kirche and her date for the night couldn't help but watch as the single man was followed like a duck and her ducklings.

"Strange familiars, wonder why they are leaving. . ."

* * *

The group made their way towards the Servant Quarters by only the light of the moon, as all of the school's lanterns were put out after dusk.

"OOMPH!"

The Sekirei and Ashikabi were interrupted from their search as they ran into a maid, who was clearly terrified of the situation. "Please my Ladies! Forgive a simple, commoner maid for my lack of common sense!"

The Sekirei looked at each other nervously and with a serious sense of confusion, "What are you doing groveling? "

"What do you mean my Lady?" The maid looked up at the group, which was partially obscured by darkness.

"What I mean is, we are not these so called nobles, we're familiars, at least Minato is anyhow."

The maid jumped back to her feet and bowed her head, "I meant no disrespect, I heard about a group of human familiars! I'm Siesta; I'm a maid who works here."

Minato smiled, "Hello, I'm Minato; this is Musubi, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Homura, Kazehana and finally Kusano."

Siesta cocked her head to the side, "Those are strange names. Oh! I mean-."

Minato interrupted, "It's fine Miss Siesta, I was hoping we could find a place to sleep tonight, one room for all of us in the servant quarters."

Siesta seemed ready to question Minato's request, but decided against it, "I think we have a spare bunk in my room, if you'd like to stay there."

Minato smiled and scratched his head, '_Another girl I have to share a bedroom with.'_

"Thanks!"

* * *

The Next Morning

Minato awoke to find his entire harem scattered around him, and somehow Siesta had joined them in the night.

_'With her jugs wrapped around my arm, I wonder how much sleep fighting these girls did overnight.'_

"Oh, good morn husband." Minato turned towards the whisper to see Tsukiumi in a rather sultry position as she laid next to him.

"Good morning Tsukiumi, did you sleep well?"

"I did my love," she began to blush, "I do wish it were just us in bed sometimes." Minato couldn't help but blush at that, much to Tsukiumi's confusion, "Is something wrong my Ashikabi?" She set her head mere inches from his, as she hugged his free arm with her bust as her right hand was laid across his chest.

Minato's blush grew dramatically; his own arousal was starting to effect his judgment and common sense. He could only hope Tsukiumi didn't recognize-.

"Minato."

He took a noticeable gulp of air, as he turned towards Tsukiumi seeing her face turn crimson not from embarrassment, but from fury, "Y-y-yes Tsukiumi?"

Why is thee trollop woman servant upon your other arm?" He could feel the venom emerging from Tsukiumi and immediately began panicking.

"AND WHY IS THY MANHOOD EXCITED IN HER PRESENCE?!"

"It's not what it looks like-!"

*SWFOOOMP*

Minato took a moment to blink and began to shiver as he and the entire room was covered in water, courtesy of one jealous Sekirei.

* * *

Matsu's eyes narrowed, "Was that necessary Tsukiumi? That is a perfectly natural-."

"Tis was necessary! I will let none touch thy Ashikabi!"

After about an hour of clean up, drying, explanations and apologies the group left the Servant Quarters and went towards the dining hall to get some fresh grub. When they walked in, they were absolutely stunned by the sheer amount of food present.

Homura simply remained wide-eyed, the typically stoic Sekirei was shocked by just how much food was on the massive Yew tables that stretched the length of Alviss Hall, "There may be enough food here for Musubi to actually fill up on."

Everyone turned to the Fist-type to see a salivating, twitching Musubi rush for the table, jumping into an empty seat. The speed and cracking of the chair caused all around to jump back as Musubi literally began to shovel food into her mouth, earning looks of horror from the students, faculty, AND the other Sekirei who simply looked on in complete disbelief.

Matsu snapped out of her confusion first, "Maybe Musubi should avoid the Dining Hall from now on."

"Couldn't hurt."

The stomping of feet could be heard from behind the Sekirei, "FAMILIARS!"

Kazehana rolled her eyes, "Great, washboard is back."

Louise screamed in frustration as she pointed her wand at the Sekirei, only to be interrupted as a blast of water slammed into her side, sending her to the floor.

Tsukiumi wasn't having Louise's bullshit, "Listen well thy flat trollop! Doth thee believe thee can point a wand at thy Ashikabi and get away with it?!"

The entire room had turned into silence as the boys watched Tsukiumi's knockers bounce with each syllable, causing wild nosebleeds and bulging pants across the room. At the same time, the female students were absolutely livid that a commoner could have a greater bust then a noblewoman.

Minato sighed loudly, "Tsukiumi, enough. She will learn in time that a human being cannot simply order around another human being."

"Hmph!" Tsukiumi put up her best walk of confidence and left the hall, as the rest of the group followed suit, breasts bouncing along.

After the group had left, the entire female student body glared at the males with a certain gleam in their eyes that only meant trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Another update for you guys! I do plan on cleaning all these up and reuploading them once I bring this story back to the front burner so to speak. I will make these first three chapters a complete one, and add additional content and fluff to improve it's quality at that time. Secondly, I plan on rewriting Chapter ten of Zero and a Vampire from the final third onward. I feel I missed a lot of potential options for plot advancement, and hope you all take look at the remade chapter when I realize**

**Some news for everyone, I have closed my opinion poll on both Tiffania's familiar (which was just me being curious), and my next FOZ/X-Over. Nova and Zeratul were effectively tied in scores, which equaled over 40 unique voters in just a month.**

**My second poll has been decided, and I hereby declare that my next brand new FOZ/X-Over will be a FOZ/Halo crossover. Public opinion was much more mixed on this poll then with Tiffania's familiar, with a significant spread across the votes. For those who didn't see the original poll, options included Bulletstorm, Runescape (both of which were the lowest), and either FOZ/Fallout, or FOZ/Halo.**

**I'll admit, I am more comfortable with Fallout then I am with Halo, but I am going to say right now, you WILL be seeing an FOZ/Halo from me in the coming months (Release dependent on other stories on rotation currently). **

**In addition, I have been fortunate enough to find myself an adviser on Muslim religious matters for the Archon of Zero, and will be restarting the story in the near future!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Desires

**A/N: And we're back folks! My update schedule is all messed up from my re-upload for Zero and a Vampire so I'm just updating them in the order at this point. First however, for some review answering.**

**Ren Tsugami: Splish splash, Louise is taking a bath! And she's completely out of her league to say the least.**

**Mega1987: Torpedoes? I'd say the Academy got owned by five sets of boulders. Really soft and fluffy-GAH!**

**Faraway: It really is a soap opera, but a lot more raunchy. And breast focused. KHORNE?! WHERE ARE YOU KHORNE?!**

**Han-Ko: I dramatized the reactions a little bit; most guys I know don't come close to that reaction period. Just having fun with the story.**

**Kira09: In hindsight, yes I should've addressed that as soon as it occurred, but due to some lapse in judgment I did not. According to canon, use of elemental magic = nobility, my fault for forgetting. So I'll fix that, at least in that regard.**

**Ultima: A flooding room is the least of his worries, he has five other crazed girls to handle, and Tsukiumi is just the . . . impulsive one. Okay, they're all impulsive, never mind. Except for Kusano, she's adorable, and way too innocent to be a Sekirei.**

**TalesFan: It shall come!**

**Fragment of Ring: I had a lot of trouble reading your review, and I stand by my amateur psychiatric evaluation of Louise. Narcissism comes in many forms; even believing you to be superior could be considered narcissism. There are plenty of reasons why they couldn't search for the Sekirei, either lack of manpower, considered unnecessary, etc. I never said any reason specifically because I wanted to keep the atmosphere of the story going.**

**Guest: What?**

**Jose: It's all about the insanity and having all the fun possible at the same time.**

**Oh, and a slight reminder, the girls (and especially Kusano) have a nice long discussion about . . . things. Expect things to get a little creepy.**

* * *

**Maison Izumo**

**Late Night**

Takashi had been called by Sekirei Number One just hours earlier, saying the two had to meet immediately to discuss a matter of 'mutual importance.'

'_What Number One wants is anyone's guess, she had little to no contact with MBI, but given her past, she has no reason to reach out, unless something grave us come up.'_

In Takashi's mind she only hoped Minato wasn't in serious trouble, but her gut told her otherwise.

Thank you for coming so quickly Professor."

Takashi nodded, "I was surprised to hear from you, given how little contact you have with the company."

Miya closed her eyes somberly, "There are reasons for everything, except for the reason I've brought you here today for."

"It's Minato, isn't it Miya?"

She nodded, "There was," The typically all-knowing Number One struggled to find a word to describe what she had seen the previous night, "An anomaly."

Takashi's eyes narrowed, "Specify, 'anomaly.'"

"Late last night, a portal of unknown origin opened up inside Maison Izumo," Miya lowered her head, "It sucked Minato and his Sekirei inside before it sealed itself, leaving no trace of them here."

The tea cup in Takashi's hand dropped and shattered against the table, as uncharacteristic tears began to materialize, "So, my son is gone, likely never to return?"

Miya shook her head, "I don't know Professor, I just don't know."

* * *

**Vestry Court**

The Sekirei and Minato lay out in the spring sun, a cool breeze passing by bringing the scent of fresh flowers and debauchery, in addition, the sounds of a riot growing in Alviss Hall.

Matsu yawned loudly, "It seems the girls aren't happy with the boys."

Kazehana, her eyes still closed and a grin growing across her face, "Oh, I'd say they are absolutely livid."

Tsukiumi couldn't help but make an unladylike grunt in return, "Flat trollops have no measure to thyself, Minato's true wife."

Musubi took Minato's hand in her own, "I'm his wife too!"

*FWOOOSH*

A now soaked Minato and Musubi looked to Tsukiumi with disdain, as she simply crossed her arms, "Thee merely protecting thou chastity thy love."

Minato nodded, completely unconvinced, "Uh-huh, I'm sure. Well, we should try to find something to do, maybe get a little place built for ourselves to live?"

"It would certainly be more advisable then sleeping with a loose handmaiden!"

"Loose handmaiden?" The Sekirei looked at Minato with a certain degree of jealousy as Kusano cocked her head in confusion.

Kazehana jumped to Minato, caressing his head while pointing his head to her considerable bust, "What does that maid have that the Big Fish in your life doesn't?" Her licking her lips sensuously caused a slight drop of blood from her Ashikabi.

"Oh Minato!" Matsu started slowly, dangerously walking towards Minato, her hands making lewd squeezing gestures, in an underhanded appearance. "I can fondle you in any number of ways; I would love to get more data for my," she took a moment and let loose a dark, evil smile, "Experiments."

Musubi grabbed Minato's arm and shoved it between her fun bags, "We can spar together!" She took a breath, and in a moment of brilliance blushed, "Clothes optional."

Homura sighed, "I serve at the pleasure of my Ashikabi Minato. My body and soul are yours to command." He nervously scratched his head, "I would prefer to avoid the intimate contact, if that's alright. Just something about it wouldn't feel natural, surely you understand?"

Before he could nod in understanding, Kusano hugged Minato's legs, and immediately found her head knocking against his raging erection, "What is this?" She grabbed it with both hands causing Minato to jump back in surprise, a look of shock and arousal across his face.

Tsukiumi walked up to Minato once more, grabbed his face and drove her lips into his, stunning the other Sekirei into silence as she separated, "Minato, thee loving husband. As a wife it is," The blonde immediately blushed crimson, "Thy duty, to share bed and birth with thy Ashikabi. Honor thou true wife, and take what is rightfully yours!" At that moment she wrapped her arms around him and began to jump across the campus, stunning the others with her unnatural burst of speed.

Matsu's face went crimson, not out of embarrassment but from fury, "AFTER HER! NO ONE STEALS MY STUD HORSE!" The girls immediately began to argue following Matsu' ridiculous declaration of intent.

Your stud horse?" Kazehana glanced incredulously at Matsu, "He is MY stud horse. I WILL have his children, one way or the other!"

"Children? Stud horse?" Musubi and Kusano cocked their heads quizzically towards Numbers Two and Three as Homura shook her head in disbelief.

"I think we need to have that talk with these two, but first, we best grab Minato from Tsukiumi's clutches."

* * *

Tsukiumi was running through the forest, at speeds that she never had managed previously during her shopping races to and from Maison Izumo.

"Tsukiumi! Slow down, you're going too fast!"

"I cannot Minato! We must find a place of seclusion for us to consummate our marriage, before the others do so!"

"Tsukiumi! STOP!"

The Water Queen screeched to a halt at the beginning of a new tree line, a scowl on her face, "What is thy meaning Minato? Thou hast to take responsibility for taking thee as thou wife, surely thou hast knows this?"

Minato turned his eyes away from Tsukiumi, causing her to frown, tears on the edge of her vision, "What is wrong my love?"

He sighed as he turned back to Tsukiumi and gave her an unexpectedly warm, deep kiss. She returned the favor, slipping her tongue into his mouth. The world shrunk around them, interrupted only when a chance placing of Minato's knee revealed Tsukiumi's desires.

"Tsukiumi, you're," He swallowed, "You're wet, aren't you?"

She blushed red and avoided eye contact, "It is truth you speak husband," She shook her head lightly and turned her longing gaze back onto Minato's eyes, "I desire thee my love. Perhaps I am a loose woman to say such things-."

"NO!" Tsukiumi was stunned into silence as Minato began to burst out, "You are a wonderful, beautiful woman, who I certainly don't deserve in my life. You and the others came into my life unexpectedly, and made it both dangerous, but fulfilling." He twiddled his thumbs before continuing, "I love all of you, more than anything in the world."

Tsukiumi felt her heart race at that confession as she embraced Minato with reckless abandon, "I love thee as well, Minato." She paused and frowned slightly, "The other women in your life love you as well."

Little did the pair know, but the others watched Minato's confession with tear-filled eyes and warmth-filled hearts."

Matsu sniffled, earning the attention of the currently enraptured couple, causing Tsukiumi to scowl. She brought up her hand to blast them away with a water blast, only to find her held in place by Minato.

"No more fighting, let's head back to the Academy. We can talk about all of this tonight."

* * *

**Academy**

**Vestry Square**

Louise was sitting on one of the many white tables set across the largest courtyard in the Academy, her head down in frustration.

She had been called up the Headmaster's office to understand the situation that had unfolded in Alviss Hall an hour earlier during breakfast.

"_Headmaster, I've come as you requested."_

_Osmond motioned towards an empty chair, one which Louise took quickly._

"_You know why you've been called here Miss Valliere?"_

_Louise nodded nervously, "The actions of my familiars have been, less than satisfactory."_

_Indeed they have Miss Valliere, their actions, or should I say their busts," Colbert facepalmed. "Started a riot in the middle of breakfast, with nearly every female student attacking a male student who responded to the," Osmond put a hand to his chin in thought, "Stimuli the familiars brought."_

_Colbert shook his head, "Stimuli is putting it mildly Headmaster! Several students are in the infirmary with severe injuries! Others have already been released and told to stay in their rooms and rest. Action must be taken with these foreigners."_

"_We need to have them come meet us, and discuss just who they are, and soon."_

Louise couldn't help but face palm in frustration, "Even after I succeed in summoning a familiar, everything seems to go wrong anyways."

She put her hands back down and saw Minato, his girls and one of the maidservants talking as both passed out cake to several different nobles. Her eyebrow rose when Minato approached Katie and pointed her towards Guiche, who was sitting with Montmorency.

'Wait, what is going on here?'

Katie walked up to Guiche and immediately began to flail her arms around while yelling something Louise couldn't pick up, causing Montmorency to stand up and do the same. Both turned to Guiche and slapped him across the face in an instant, shocking those around, including the nobles who knew Guiche's tendencies.

"You . . . you commoner! Couldn't you have shown a little discretion and not pointed Miss Katie towards myself when I was with Miss Montmorency?!"

Minato seemed confused, "I honestly had no idea you were seeing more than one person."

"That's non-sense! Everyone knows that Guiche de Gramont blooms for every flower!"

Several nobles began to stare at him, the females among them baring their own metaphorical fangs in disgust. Guiche realized he had said a few too many words and had to quickly divert attention from himself.

"You have damaged my honor you petty commoner! I challenge you to a duel!"

In an instant, the Sekirei surrounded Guiche, their own powers manifesting as they glared daggers into him.

"You dare threaten our Ashikabi?! We will fight you instead, right here, right now!" The group jumped back and brought their powers out. Homura began to ignite, lighting her hands into actual balls of fire, Kazehana immediately began to move the breeze around herself, the sight of flowers dancing in the wind proved to be mystifying to onlookers. Tsukiumi immediately summoned a water serpent that coiled loosely around her body, its blood red eyes focused on Guiche in their entirety; Musubi put up her hands in her standard martial arts form, a mix of street fighting, boxing, and Muay Thai.

Kusano and Matsu moved back to defend Minato from attack, with Matsu grabbing a kitchen knife, holding it in a reverse grip, along her wrist. Kusano summoned her own plants to block and attack any who may come for her big brother.

A now nervous Guiche de Gramont smirked, "Very well then! I am Guiche de Gramont, I am called Guiche the Brass, and I will be your opponent today!" He swung out his rose wand and dropped a trio of brass Valkyries into the now rapidly clearing dueling ring.

"Stop this Guiche! Duels are forbidden!"

"True, duels between nobles, but not between a commoner and a noble!"

"This has never happened before Guiche!"

Minato turned and saw Louise appear from the crowd, stricken with worry and fear. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, earning a scowl from Louise.

"What I meant to say, is that you have nothing to worry about from him. We've fought far more dangerous opponents back home."

Louise crossed her arms, while Guiche bristled at Minato's confidence, "I am a mage, and there is no greater opponent to face! Charge!" At that very moment the trio of constructs rushed towards Minato, guided only by Guiche's anger-."

*FWOOOOOOSH*

The entire duel ring was hit by a blinding light that forced all to shield their eyes. When the light passed, all saw a slightly singed Guiche, a now smoking Homura with a single hand extended, and three piles of molten brass across the ground.

"How-?"

"My turn!"

*OOOMPF*

Guiche instantly found it extremely painful to breathe; shaking his head he realized that he had taken a massive punch to the gut, courtesy of Musubi.

"Time for the knockout!" She threw him up into the air, grabbed him by his feet, and began to spin in place. As her speed continued to rise she became more like a blur then a solid image. The sound of terrified moans from a half-breathing Guiche shocked those around into realizing that the nobleman was about to go flying.

In an instant, Musubi released him and sent a now screaming Guiche into the stratosphere, leaving a small, sparkling star in the distance.

Musubi threw her arms into the air before bringing them down, her fists held in front of her chest, "Alright! I win!"

Looks of horror dotted the nobles' faces as Guiche still hadn't come down yet.

Louise ran up to her familiars, "Where did Guiche go? Go get him back!"

Musubi smiled and shrugged, "I don't know how! I can't fly! He'll come down when he's ready-."

At that very moment the faint sound of screaming began to fill everyone's eardrums as Guiche de Gramont pancaked into the center of Vestry Court. Nobles immediately ran to the crash site and saw Guiche, perfectly alive, but with eyes in the shape of two X's.

"Uhhh, well, Louise de la Valliere's familiars are the winner by knockout!"

*DING DING!*

* * *

**Central Tower**

**Headmaster's Office**

"So, I'd like to hear an explanation from you regarding two events today, one the riot during breakfast in Alviss Hall, and second, the duel between yourselves and Mister Gramont."

The Sekirei and Ashikabi of the North found themselves in the Headmaster's Office after the comically brief duel with Guiche, along with Louise as the witness, and as the familiars' 'master' any misbehavior that the familiars performed became the masters' as well.

Matsu cleared her throat and began to tell the story of the Sekirei, about what they truly are, from their arrival and defense of Nakamura Island, to the Sekirei Plan, and to the end of the Third Stage.

Colbert finished writing then turned to Minato, "So, you control one large district of the city this Sekirei plan takes place in?"

Minato scratched the back of his head, "On matters of the Sekirei Plan, yes I do. I have the most power and influence in the North of the Capital. Therefore I am referred to as the Ashikabi of the North."

Osmond looked to Matsu, "So Miss Matsu, when you explained how Sekirei link with these Ashikabis, you explained some sort of mental or emotional link was involved. What does that entail exactly?"

"To be as simple as possible Headmaster, Sekirei are creatures of love who seek it out wherever they can. We are drawn to a very specific cadre of person, and sometimes there is only one individual for us out there." She motioned to the others, "We all were attracted to, and remain connected with Minato. It's his power as an Ashikabi that led us all to him. Musubi ran into him on the street, Kusano reached out to him in his sleep, I peeped on him while he was in the bath," looks of disgust came across the girls' faces as blood started dribbling down Osmond's nose.

"Tsukiumi met him while trying to kill him, Kazehana met him when he put his own life on the line for her when he was kidnapped by other Sekirei, and finally Homura was saved when his power output became too unstable. He ran into the firestorm he made to help Homura emerge and return to a normal, balanced state. Eventually, we'll need to pass down his genes so that the next generations of human beings are stronger and better off."

Colbert coughed loudly into his hand to retake his role, "Do you need help conceiving, or-."

Minato quickly shook his head, "We all together need to talk about this before we go down that road. I'm not prepared for that, not now. I haven't even finished college yet."

Matsu crossed her arms, "You failed the entrance exam twice in a row, not because of a lack of knowledge but because you can't handle your stressors."

Kazehana shrugged, "She has a point Minato, and you need some stress relief, that much is obvious."

Minato let an uncharacteristic grunt of disapproval pass through him before giving up, "We'll talk about this later then. Is there anything else Headmaster?"

"No, I think that will be all, I'll get you all a place in the Guest Quarters for you to stay in, as it is likely getting very packed in Miss Valliere's room. Dismissed."

* * *

**Guest Quarters**

**Evening**

Matsu closed the door behind her, "I suppose we need to have that talk now, don't we?"

Everyone nodded grudgingly, but Musubi and Kusano were still oblivious to it all.

"For those who don't know, sex is an integral part of an Ashikabi/Sekirei bond. It brings both partners closer and strengthens both in body and mind. Now with Kusano for example," she perked her head up instantly, "Sex is really not practical, given her state of physical development."

"What's sex Matsu?"

The group shuffled around nervously as Matsu knelt down next to Kusano, and Musubi. She began to describe how babies were made, in as polite terms as the sexual deviant could manage. Through her own personal data pad, she showed the pair pictures, diagrams, and other media about her own anatomy, as well as that of males. Three minutes, and several interruptions later, a now blushing Kusano came back to reality, and was staring at Minato's crotch.

"That, that, that hard thing I touched earlier," Kusano began, her voice hiccupping as she went, "That was big brother's penis?" Minato's enormous blush answered as Kusano hugged him, "I understand big brother can't be a part of Kusano, at least until I get older. Wait for me, okay big brother?"

Minato couldn't help but feel enamored by what to him felt more like a little sister then his Sekirei, "Of course Ku-Chan, we have plenty of time."

Matsu cleared her throat, "It's time we actually discuss this in detail, we're going to be here awhile and we have to be prepared."

Tsukiumi sat up straight, her arrogant side showing immediately, "As Minato's lawful wife, thy purity rightly belongs to me, as thine giveth to him."

"Slow down Miss Panty Flash, he needs a woman with experience for his first time, and I am happy to provide it," Kazehana gave her cunning grin towards the others who just shook her head in disapproval.

Musubi was uncharacteristically quiet; she was deep in thought, secretly speaking to Yume.

'Yume, I am conflicted.'

'How so Musubi?'

'All this talk of sex, purity and experience is nothing short of confusing to me.'

Musubi felt a chuckle through the mind connection as Yume returned to her usual form, 'Sex is the part of the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei, you as well as the others benefit from the act. It's also a part of a Sekirei's destiny, or fate. The two partners not only have to consummate their bond, but also produce offspring because of it.'

'Hmmm.'

"Musubi?"

"Hey guys!"

"In your own fantasy world again?"

"Yeah, sorry about that! I'll help with Minato any way I can!"

_'Time to make Yume proud.'_

"I hate the idea of having to pick one of you to go first with, it seems so unfair to the others."

Matsu's eyes opened in an instant, "There may be a way to fix that problem Minato."

He raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are you thinking Matsu?"

"You could have all of us at the same time."

The color drained out of Minato's face, "I don't know if I can handle that."

Kazehana took his right hand and placed into her own, "You have no reason to fear rejection Minato, and we are your Sekirei because we love you."

Homura nodded, coming from behind Minato, and holding his shoulders, "Even if I am male at heart, I need to build these bonds too, whether I like it or not." He turned away as he blushed, "If it makes it more comfortable, I'm willing to change my gender to make such an experience more fulfilling for both of us."

Homura-."

"Minato, I do not want anything near my rectum if there isn't anywhere else for it to go, don't fight me on this."

He held his hands up in surrender as Tsukiumi came up to him and held his other hand within her own, blushing as she began, "Dearest husband, please don't keep thee waiting forever. I do have thy own duties as a wife."

Musubi came between his legs and smiled, "I'm here to help Minato!"

Matsu smiled a genuine, perverted smile, "Well, I suppose we should start doing physicals before we do anything, might as well start with our good Ashikabi!"

The girls all looked to Minato with a devilish sparkle in their eyes, Kazehana turned to Matsu, "Where should we begin?"

"A sperm sample should be extracted, don't you think?"

Minato backed up, and found himself against the wall as his Sekirei approached, looking more like wolves circling prey then his girls.

He closed his eyes, and accepted his fate.

* * *

**A/N: And WOW, took awhile for that update! Thanks for waiting everyone!**

**For those who may be concerned, Kusano will not be in any lemons or limes if I can help it. It's not just a matter of being underage, but frankly I don't think she has a place in such a scenario. A deep romantic moment or scenes between them can still happen, but will not be explicit or implicit sexual activity. Period.**

**As limes and lemons are now effectively guaranteed, I will be raising the rating to M until further notice.**

**We learned a few things about Musubi today, and while it may not be strictly canon, it will have to do for now (typing on the Interstate tends to limit your internet access).**

**I have returned from my out of town trip, but will be starting work in short order, so releases will become extremely spaced out starting after this actually. As I will be working long hours with a long commute my writing time is going to shorten considerably. Expect (barring brain farts and writers block) that Zero and a Vampire, and Hail to the Zero Queen to be the major stories in play for the Summer.**

**I have started writing the outlines for my 2014 stories. Obviously they won't be out till 2014, so don't ask for a release date.**

**Opinions on Hail to the Zero Queen have been highly positive over the past few chapters. It seems you all like the slightly-basket-case Kerrigan more than I anticipated. Again, no announcement on Season 3 yet. I am not willing to confirm a second season for Zero and a Vampire yet either, mainly due to RL being a big time suck right now. What I am willing to say, is that I estimate the number of episodes for the latter has not been decided, but is far greater then it's current amount.**

**In any case, thanks for reading folks!**


End file.
